bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Candy Pain
The Candy Pain 'is the 2nd Season Four episode of the CandyCake Guppies series, and the show's 55th overall episode. Plot The Thunder King returns and shows up at the Rainbow House for a surprise inspection, but he's actually here to make sure the Candys are sent out of Jupiter Town. Episode (The episode begins with the Candys playing tag. Everyone is laughing as Choco chases his siblings around the yard, in hopes of tagging them.) * {'Choco Cream} (tagging Cinnamon) "Tag! Got you, Cinnamon!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "No fair! You just tagged me from my head and told me that was it." * {Choco Cream} "Cool, right?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Very cool, but one thing I want to ask." * {Sugar Pie} "Yeah. I wonder how you did that." * {Choco Cream} "Simple, especially if you're a party guppy, then you can do lots of cool stuff! Besides, I don't want to get my clothes dirty." * {Cinnamon Buns} "But that's out additional outfit." * {Choco Cream} "I know, but everyone knows how great where are in it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well then, I guess we should continue on with our game. See if you can catch us, Cinnamon." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Okay. I'm sure I will." * {Lolipop Pops} "Whatever you say, Cinnamon." (The game continues and Cinnamon is flying the faster he could to try to tag one of her siblings. Just as she tries to do so, a dark gray cloud rains down in front of the Rainbow House. A figure comes out of the cloud. The character was the Thunder King!) * {Thunder King} "I now present the most noble monster in Jupiter Town history!" (notices the Candys) "Greetings, CandyCakes. I think you might recognize me as the Thunder King. Today, I'm here to check on you." * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, well. What exactly are you doing...? We're off duty today." * {Thunder King} "I see, but now that I'm here, you have to be on duty so I can check out your house. Now if you'll excuse me..." (He levitates into the air above the house. He gives a smirk.) * {Thunder King} "Heh heh. Now first, I have to make sure they fail the inspection. And once that happens, I will destroy them with my splendid thunder." (laughs evilly) (The scene goes inside the house.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Whoever heard of an inspection where you have to be on duty? That makes no sense to me at all." * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, I don't know if we're going to like the Thunder King and how he handles things here." * {Blueberry Jam} "And I hope he doesn't have to give us any negative review and destroy us so we're gone for good." (The Thunder King takes a step inside the house and pulls a clipboard from his crown. Attached to it is a list of recommendations that the house needs in order to pass the inspection.) * {Thunder King} "Hmmm...First, I'll check the front room." (The Thunder King goes up to the front. Then, he comes up with something dastardly.) * {Thunder King} "Maybe if I trash some of their most valuable possessions, I'll have no choice but to fail them for this section. I know I'll go perfectly." (And with that, he heads up to the front room. He turns his pen into his staff and sends out bolts of electricity all over the room. Then, his staff changes back into a pen. The Candys head into the room to figure out what had happened.) * {Choco Cream} "What was that?" * {Thunder King} "Hmm...I can't believe it. This room doesn't look stunning at all. This was the first part of the inspection, after all." * {Blueberry Jam} "I know I cleaned that room yesterday!" * {Thunder King} "Clean room indeed. This will not go according to plan. That also means a red mark." * {Sugar Pie} "What does the red mark mean?" * {Thunder King} "It means that you failed part of the inspection. If you get red marks for all parts, I'll have no choice but to...well, I don't know." (Everyone gasps.) * {Thunder King} "So sorry...but I have to do it. Don't fail the next one." (The Candys leave the scene.) * {Thunder King} "Excellent. That one worked well. Now I'm gonna make them fail the other parts. And they'll be destroyed for good!" (The scene cuts to the kitchen, where everyone is trying to figure out what would make the front room look so charred.) * {Vanilla Cake} "That's weird. The front room looks so spotless before, now it looks like it's been caught in a fire." * {Blueberry Jam} "If only we knew what happened." * {Choco Cream} "But the only problem is how the cleanliness is on the inspection sheet. I can't believe we failed the first part." * {Sugar Pie} "I know you guys aren't that messy." * {Vanilla Cake} "Now Sugar Pie, I'm not always messy, you know." (Everyone stares clueless at Vanilla.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh come on! I'm a boy! Boys are often messier than girls!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, enough with that. We need to figure out a way of how we're going to avoid getting into...Thunder King's threat. And we have to think fast." * {Sugar Pie} "What do you think we should do?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know, but I'll think of something." (The scene cuts to a montage of the Thunder King thinking of ways to destroy the Candy's inspection in spite of destroying them. Every time he visits a room, he'll use his thunder staff to destroy the rooms with electricity. Afterwards, he'll leave red marks after the section, leaving one part left, ending the montage.) * {Blueberry Jam} "I can't believe this! How is this happening?!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yeah! We never failed any ''inspection whatsoever! This can't be happening!" * {'Choco Cream'} "And the worse part...there's only one more part of the inspection left! We can't fail that one!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Right. We can't fail the..." (Before she could finish her sentence, the young heroes heard a noise, and they try to find where it's coming from. They track it down to their bedrooms. The Thunder King purposely messed up one of the curtain. Everyone gasped when they saw the damaged curtain.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "No way!" * {'Thunder King'} "No way indeed. A messed up curtain." * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "No..." * {'Thunder King'} "This is a violation of the Nice Room part of the inspection. A messed-up window curtain means that it's not neat." * {'Choco Cream'} "But we don't know how it happened!" * {'Thunder King'} "Excuse me, I'm not finished talking! You guys clearly have no type of cleanliness in this house! I wouldn't even qualify this house as a proper house. I have to say that this is the worse place ever." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "We can explain!" * {'Thunder King'} "I don't want to hear any explanations! I'm sorry to do this, but I must put a red mark on the last part of the inspection. Just you wait until I...banish you from Jupiter Town forever!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''gasp) "You don't mean..." * {Thunder King} "Right. You kids will no longer save Jupiter Town from danger." * {Vanilla Cake} "No! Anything but that!" * {Thunder King} "In case you crazy little goofballs weren't listening...you will be exiled from Jupiter Town forever." * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay...Come on, guys." (The Candys exit the house under the Thunder King's command.) ---------- (The Thunder King heartily laughs.) * {Thunder King} "Yes. I did it! I got those little gum balls out of the house! Now I will turn this house into shambles and my job is done." (laughs) (The scene cuts to the outside of the soon-to-be-destroyed Rainbow House. The Candys are disappointed about being sent out of town forever.) * {Lolipop Pops} "This is just awful." * {Sugar Pie} (sad) "I know. I can't believe that we're not going to protect Jupiter Town anymore." (eyes welled up with tears) "It makes me so sad, I could just..." (sobs) * {Blueberry Jam} "Guys, we have ''to figure out what happened during the inspection, and how the rooms ended up looking charred black." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Well, whatever happened clearly wasn't from a ghost because the house isn't that old." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Yep." (The Thunder King shows up, and is in shock when he sees that the Candys are still in the house.) * {'Thunder King'} "Excuse me, not to be rude, but why are you all still here? You kids have no point in staying here anymore. Also, I'll need you to pack your things and leave." * {'Sugar Pie'} (''tries talking through her tears) "How are we going to fix this?" * {Blueberry Jam} "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we won't fix this. The Thunder King will probably destroy this house and he won't be able to stop him." (Sugar Pie cries even louder.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Well guys, looks like we're gonna have to pack our stuff." * {Sugar Pie} "That's too bad, because I love this town so much. I don't want to leave..." (sobs more as the Candys go to pack their stuff to leave) * {Cinnamon Buns} "This can't happen!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Exactly, but we still don't know how all this stuff happened. There must be some mistake. This house would not want to be messed up like this...unless...Wait! What if the Thunder King was responsible for this?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We're not sure about that. What are you trying to get?" * {Choco Cream} "Well, it's like this. The Thunder King was checking to make sure that everything was perfect for the inspection." * {Lolipop Pops} "True." * {Blueberry Jam} "Ooh, but maybe we thought that everything looks so spotless that his evil brain was telling him to mess the whole house up." * {Vanilla Cake} "So, if we catch him doing something else wrong, we can get him to confess and we'll know that he set this whole thing up." * {Lolipop Pops} "It's crazy enough to work, but I'm counting on you boys to do it." (Blueberry, Choco, and Vanilla float off to find the Thunder King. The scene cuts to the girls finished packing their things. The boys already finished with their packing.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Sugar, I don't know how tosay this, but I'm going to miss having fun with you." * {Sugar Pie} (sniffs) "I was just going to say the same thing." (cries a little) "I just wish this didn't happen." * {Lolipop Pops} "Me too." (sighs) "Well, we better get going." (The Thunder King comes in.) * {Thunder King} "Just to let you know, I will be destroying this house in about 20 minutes, so you better get out of here as soon as possible. Hope you're done packing your bags." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Relax. We're done with that part. As if you really want to." * {Thunder King} "What was that?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "You heard me, electric man! As if you wanted to drive us out of this town in the first place." * {Thunder King} "Okay, I didn't want to drive you out of Jupiter Town, but since you failed the inspection, I had to. Did I make myself clear now? Now get out before you become part of the demolished house, under all the debris!" (CB knocks the staff out of his hand and the girls exit the room.) * {Thunder King} "What the hay is wrong with that girl?" (The scene cuts back to outside.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, so long Rainbow House. You're the house we love living in...until this moment came." (Just as the girls float away from the house, the boys approach them and told them something horrifying.) * {Choco Cream} "Wait as sec! We have to tell you something. It's about the Thunder King." * {Lolipop Pops} "We know. He's going to destroy the house." * {Vanilla Cake} "No! We have to tell you before he destroys the house!" * {Lolipop Pops} (sigh) "Go ahead." * {Blueberry Jam} "We think the Thunder King is behind our departure." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hmph..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Seriously! We think that the Thunder King set everything up so he could exile us from Jupiter Town." * {Lolipop Pops} "Really?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes. If we get him to confess in front of Mr Rainbow, we can save our team name and stay in Jupiter Town." * {Choco Cream} "Well, if it means to not get the house demolished, then I say, let's go for it." * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't think we have time for that." * {Sugar Pie} "Why?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Because the Thunder King already brought in other monsters to demolish the house. Which means that the CandyCake Guppies is officially now leaving town forever." ---------- (The scene cuts to the outside of the house, where Thunder King has other monsters with him; Clubstor and Bitter Rage.) * {Thunder King} "Alright boys, let's tear it down!" * {Sugar Pie} "Thunder King! We know what you're up to!" * {Thunder King} "Clubstor and Bitter, hold it. What are you guys still doing here?! You should have been gone by now. Now I'll have my buddies do something about it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Not a chance, sparky boy!" * {Thunder King} "How dare you! I'm only doing what any villain could do! Now get out of here before my two buddies do something about it!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Make us!" * {Thunder King} "Okay, that does it! Clubstor! Bitter Rage! Demolish that house!" * {Clubstor} "We're on it!" * {Bitter Rage} "Whatever you say!" (Clubstor and Bitter Rage combine their powers and in a few seconds, they hit the door and the house starts falling apart. Sugar is shocked as the house is slowly falling into shreds. But then, she gets a sudden trigger that causes her to get the Thunder King reveal what he did.) * {Sugar Pie} "You're not gonna get aawy with this, Thunder King! Now tell us, were you plotting to have this whole thing happen?!" * {Thunder King} "Back off, blonde! I want to hear another peep from you!" * {Sugar Pie} "Tell us!" * {Thunder King} "Okay fine! I set this whole garbage up! Happy?! You think it can take me all day to tell you that, and pretend to give you negative reviews so you'd be too dumb to notice?!" * {Vanilla Cake} "What do you think?" * {Thunder King} "No way! This is all a hoax, a hoax that gets everyone related to happiness in stitches! A hoax that no single goof ball cares about these days. And if you guys think you can give me that kind of attitude, you've got something else coming." * {Lolipop Pops} "What do you mean by that?! You just destroyed the door!" * {Thunder King} "Yeah, I know that. But I'm gonna do more than that. Guys, wreck the windows!" (Clubstor and Bitter Rage hit one of the upstairs windows and more of the house starts falling down.) * {Sugar Pie} "NO! The Rainbow House!" * {Thunder King} "It's not the Rainbow House anymore! I'm replacing it with my fortress! It'll have a fountain shaped like a parrot!" * {Blueberry Jam} "A parrot?" * {Thunder King} "Yes, a parrot. It'll symbolize my new tower logo!" * {Vanilla Cake} "You know what? You can try to get us out of our house, you can try to kick us out of this town just for a puny tower, and you can try to take charge of whatever is going on, but you will not try to destroy the only place we call home!" * {Thunder King} "Oh yeah. Who will stop me?" * Voice: "I will!" * {Thunder King} (under his breath) "Oh no..." * {Choco Cream} "Is that...?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes. It's Mr Rainbow!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Thunder King, I can't believe you!" * {Thunder King} "What did I do? Why are you even here?" * {Mr Rainbow} "I heard that you tricked my children into thinking they failed their inspection, and purposely messed it up just so you can exile them from Jupiter Town forever." * {Thunder King} "So? This place is already being torn apart. Clubstor and Bitter Rage are my blow aways from making this shambles into a soon-to-be fortress for me. It's already been planned!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yeah. Well get this; the whole construction can kiss my colorful tail fins, because it's not going to happen!" (to Clubstor and Bitter Rage) "STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" (With that, the two monsters stop attack, but the remainder of the wrecked house falls apart. Everyone looks in dismay. Sugar Pie bursts into tears again.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Now now, Sugar Pie. I'll take care of this." * {Thunder King} "No way!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yes way! Before I do that, I have something else to take care of." * {Thunder King} "What is it?" * {Mr Rainbow} "YOU!" * {Thunder King} "Me?!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yes, you! Flamethrower!" (Cinnamon uses Flamethrower on TK. The other Candys cheer with glee for her.) * {Thunder King} "Seriously, you can't fire me!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "We'll fire you, literally." * {Thunder King} "Okay, that's it. I'm done. I'm out of here." (With that, he, Bitter Rage, and Clubstor leave.) * {Mr Rainbow} "I hope that guy won't bother you kids." * {Blueberry Jam} "We hope so, too." * {Mr Rainbow} "Well now that the Thunder King left, I would like to say this; despite this mess, I would like to say that you kids have respectively passed the surprise inspection!" * {CandyCakes} "Really?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yep." * {Vanilla Cake} "That is awesome! We passed!" * {Sugar Pie} "Yeah." * {Lolipop Pops} "So does this mean we stay here forever?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yep." (The Candys cheer once again.) * {Sugar Pie} "But daddy, our house is in pieces." * {Mr Rainbow} "Oh, don't worry. I'll have that taken care of." (He holds out his fin, pointing it at the wrecked house. An electric beam shoots out and the house is being rebuild on its own. Now, it doesn't looked wrecked.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Our house! It's back!" * {Blueberry Jam} "That was some magic trick. Do you think we can learn a move like that?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Ha ha! Well, sure. But on one condition." * {Choco Cream} "What's that?" * {Mr Rainbow} "You kids will be learning that move, but only when you need to, or if you're in battles." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Daddy, how did you know we needed help?" * {Mr Rainbow} "I sense when there's trouble. Also, your friends called me. They figured you needed a little more authority." * {CandyCakes} "Thank you." * {Mr Rainbow} "Now, daddy must go back now. I have some errands to run. See you kids later!" * {CandyCakes} "Bye." * {Vanilla Cake} "It sure it good to know our dad could help us get our house back." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yep." * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, what can I say? It's good to have our house back." * {Choco Cream} "Let's go inside and party! But first..." (tags Sugar) "Tag, Sugar's it!" * {Sugar Pie} "No way! I'll tag you back, Choco!" * {Choco Cream} "Just kidding. We can play tag later." (Everyone laughs and heads inside.) End of episode.